fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruki Takashi
Backstory His grandfather, a Saiyan by the name of Tarroc, was one of the Saiyans that escaped the exploding Planet Vegeta along with his daughter, Salda. They eventually crashed on Earth (after a series of planet hopping). With no scouter in their possession, they were unaware of the presence of the fellow Saiyan Kakarot. For decades, Tarroc and Salda have lived off the land via hunting, and have honed their skills through training and killing dinosaurs. Then, in her thirties, after Tarroc passed, Salda had two children with a traveling warrior named Masaru. The children were named Kado and Totoma, for their Saiyan heritage. This strong, happy family only lasted 10 years before tragedy struck in the form of a mysterious woman. With his parents overwhelmed, and the hopelessness of the situation stressing him out to the point of being enraged, the experience transformed Totoma into a Super Saiyan. However, despite this new ability he was beaten, and left for dead on the battle field. When he awakens, he is resting in the guest room of his, soon to be, mentor's house. The name of this man was Yoshi. With no recollection of the night before or even his own identity, Yoshi takes Totoma in and names the boy, Haruki. For eight years they lived on the outskirts of South City, where Haruki would often challenge its self-proclaimed ruler. Another half-saiyan named James. When these two fought, it was for the liberation or continued subjugation of South City. Not once has Haruki won their duels. Eventually, memories of that night began to haunt him and images of his parents started to appear before him at random. Shortly after, his journey would begin. Haruki is usually a patient and compassionate guy who likes to goof around, but when push comes to shove, his saiyan instincts will kick in. He possesses a sixth sense for battle, but due to his amnesia, he doesn't know why. He occasionally gets carried away during a fight when his saiyan blood gets pumping. Training for as long as he can remember, Haruki is a skillful martial artist. He prefers hand-to-hand combat, but will often throw in some ki to amplify his attacks or for mid to long ranged fighting. He's no genius, but he is good at devising a strategy; and he's highly adaptable. Personality Haru is a bit of a kid at heart, his goofiness will often offset any serious tone he's faced with. His upbringing has made him very compassionate towards others, sometimes to a fault, offering second chances to even the most underhanded villains; since he would rather not kill and is always wanting to see a villain's potential for good be brought to light, he will sooner subdue them rather than kill them. Because of James' cruelty towards South City, Haruki has become an easily recognized infamous figure, mostly due to his saiyan tail. This has led to people directing unwarranted hatred towards Haru as well, despite his efforts against the tyrant; while not all of the citizens share this deep distaste for him, a good majority still do. However, this has helped Haru develop a thicker skin, not really caring about the opinions of others; especially those he doesn't know. It helps that there are some strangers in his corner along with his friends and family, making him an even stronger man. Personal Statistics Alignment: chaotic good Name: Haruki "Totoma" Takashi Origin: Dragonball Raging Budokai Chronicles Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Saiyan hybrid Date of Birth: Dec 4 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Sagittarius Birthplace: ??? Weight: 159 lbs Height: 6 ft Likes: training to push his limits, occasionally helping other, eating various meats, sleeping, floating in the air, hanging out with friends Dislikes: the taste of vegetables, needless violence, seeing the full moon, drinking tea Eye Color: red Hair Color: white Hobbies: While he doesn't want to fight anyone, he does enjoy training, he can often be found in secluded areas meditating or practicing his fighting skills. Values: He values freedom, loyalty, and friendship. Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Yoshi, Momo, Ryoichi Previous Affiliation: his brother Kado and their parents Themes: Beat It Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A '''| '''High 5-A Powers and Abilities: Haruki boasts a lot of powers like * Ki Manipulation: Haru has control over his inner life-force energy and can use it to augment his capabilities, fire concussive lasers, fly, and so on... ** Supernatural Condition: He can channel his ki through his body to enhance physical capabilities like strength, speed, durability, endurance, senses, and so on. Haruki can strike with the force of planets move many times faster than light, tank multiple planet level attacks and the list goes on. However, the physical body has limits to what it can take even with amplifications. ** Ki Sense: As ki exists in all things, with this skill, he is aware of others within a certain proximity of him; he can locate them and determine how powerful they are. The further the distance the weaker the signal, also ki masking can shield targets from this completely. ** Ki Masking/Amplification: With mastery over ki control, Haruki is able to vastly increase and decrease his ki output to fit almost any situation; allowing him to strengthen or weaken himself respectively as well as give off stronger and weaker ki signals. He can also dish out attacks with large attack potency on a small scale, such as punching someone with the force of a planet without as much collateral damage. ** Ki Projection: Haruki can use ki outside the body for such feats as powering up to shake up a vast area while generating a monochromatic aura; he can fire energy blasts, heal/revitalize others, and erect energy constructs like weapons and walls of varying strengths and sizes. He can also generate invisible energy attacks like a kiai. ** Psychokinesis: Haruki can also use his ki for limited psychic powers from telepathy to telekinesis. * Prehensile Tail: Haruki has a long, monkey-like tail, that he can use to grab, throw, or even strike objects and opponents with. This tail further increases his already astounding physical capabilities and allows him to unlock certain transformations that would otherwise be impossible to perform. * Martial Arts Intuition: As the descendant of the saiyan race, he can intuitively understand and master various fighting styles. He has more than 50 styles under his belt. * Ancestral Evocation: Through deep meditation Haruki can, not only communicate with past lives, but deceased family members as well. Unlocking vast hidden potential and accessing new abilities he doesn't have. However, some potential is more risky than beneficial as is one of his past lives; also, he is left wide open when attempting it. * Zenkai Boost: A genetic trait of the saiyan race that allows Haruki's combat prowess to continually increase as he fights. By recovering from mild or even fatal injuries, He can continuously grow stronger; and by instinctively imprinting on new experiences, he lessens the chance of the same injury occurring twice. * Transformation: Haruki can undergo several physiological changes that increase his physical capabilities dozens to even thousands of times over. Certain forms either have drawbacks to them or have certain environmental and physiological requirements to be achieved. Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Haruki can injure beings capable of destroying large planets. Being born to a powerful saiyan as a hybrid gives him a ton of potential to be realized; right now, after years of training and fighting, he has a power level of 90,000; rivaling Goku when he fought the Ginyu Force) | Dwarf Star Level (the super saiyan form boosts his power level by 50 times, this makes him more than 8 times stronger than 1st form freeza who is casually throwing star-like ki blasts with his finger) | high-end Solar System Level '(He's now over half as strong as 50% Freeza who can tank multiple star level attacks and a Spirit Bomb powered by multiple planets) 'Speed: at least moves Faster Than Light+ (Haruki can move many times faster than light) | Massively Faster Than Light+ '(He can easily keep pace with Goku who can easily react to attacks that are considered faster than light) | '''Massively Faster Than Light+ '(Despite his size, his speed doesn't suffer; and he's almost as fast as 50% Freeza) '''Lifting Strength: Class Y (Though he's usually seen lifting buildings, and trains by benching islands, his high power level suggests his strength can match and even surpass this, casually) | Stellar (He can catch and push back ki blast that are as heavy as stars) | Stellar (He can easily pick up objects with masses almost equal to the solar system) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (As someone who boasts a power level of 90,000, Haruki can dish out large planet level melee attacks) | Dwarf Star Class (can hit with the force of a dwarf star) | Solar System Class '(He can just barely hit with the force of the solar system) 'Durability: Large Planet level (His many fights with James prove he is no pushover, he has taken many large planet level attacks and has gotten back up again) | Dwarf Star Level (tanks attacks comparable to a dwarf stars) | Solar System Level '(He can tank solar system busting hits) 'Stamina: weeks Range: Planetary (His attacks have a blast radius that can encompass Jupiter) Standard Equipment: After his first visit to Korrin's Tower, he has made it a habit of carrying around senzu beans, magic beans that can heal and revitalize a person when ingested. They can also keep a person full for 10 days. Intelligence: Above Average, he is capable of strategic thought in the middle combat. His creative mind allows him to use ki in ways most fighters would not think of. Weaknesses: * Haruki's tail is pretty sensitive, if some squeezes it with enough force he will collapse; or if its severed, his power will be weakened. * Enough physical damage can cause him to pass out or die. * Overtaxing his abilities will exhaust him quicker. * Stronger targets can resist psychic powers. * He can tank/dish out just about anything depending on the condition of his body. * Saiyan instincts can cloud his judgement. Feats: * defeated several members of Power Struggle at once * fought James, a fellow saiyan hybrid, over 250 times * surpassed the speed of light * tanked planet level attacks * awakened super saiyan as a child Key: Base | Super Saiyan | Golden Great Ape Note: the multipliers for transformations are meant to be applied to power levels, which are not one-to-one translations of his strength, speed, or overall power. So if certain stat increases look bigger than they're supposed to be, just keep that in mind. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Ki Blast/Wave: Energy projectiles formed from ki, these are the basis of many ki attacks and their number, shape, size, and potency can differ depending on the situation at hand. Many can be used to injure or even kill a large group of people or one can be used to blow up a island or planet./ A ki blast that is discharged in such a way, it changes form to become a beam of energy, but used to accomplish similar results. * Kamehameha: He focuses ki in between his palms, and by thrusting them forward he releases a powerful energy wave. * Psycho Shield: A barrier made of psychic energy maintained through concentration, he can make as many as his mind is able to. Divided attention will hinder their strength though. * Echoing Spark: By converting his ki into electrical energy and the discharging it, Haruki can stun the opponent or simply limit their mobility. * Psycho Lash: Whips made from psychic energy, he can make one or more of them. They can stretch and contort at will, he uses them to grapple and strike distant objects and opponents. * Star Buster: Haruki condenses a massive ki blast into his hand and crushes it; he flings the pieces over a vast area as tiny, twinkling stars that explode upon contact with something. * Meteor Pain: Haruki launches a large ki blast into the sky and from it a number of smaller ki blasts consecutively home in on the opponent. Raining down like large meteors. * Great Ape: With his tail still in tact he can achieve this form by looking at the full moon or another celestial body that reflects sunlight. It magnifies his power by ten times. He becomes a titanic monkey; however, unlike the average great ape though, his is golden. * Super Saiyan: As a child he achieved this form and in crucial fight with James he awakens it yet again, his power level gets a 50 times boost. His hair stands on end and turns golden, he has greenish-blue eyes with slightly increased muscle mass, and a golden aura. * Super Saiyan 2: His power is doubled what it is in super saiyan. There's no drastic physical change from super saiyan except his hair stands up further and becomes spikier, there is also a lightning-like pulse generated around the aura and his body is more toned. Not yet achieved. * Dark Super Saiyan: The dark counterpart of his super saiyan form but with blue hair, black sclera, and pale skin; and his power is double that of super saiyan 2. Not yet achieved. * Super Saiyan 3: This powers him up by 4 times that of super saiyan 2. His muscles are bulked up more than in the previous forms, his eyebrows vanish as the hair on his head grows until it reaches passed his waist and his lightning aura pulses more fiercely. Not yet achieved. Other Notable Victories: ' unannounced '''Notable Losses: ' unannounced '''Inconclusive Matches: unannounced Trivia * due to his ability to become a golden great ape, he has the potential to become a super saiyan 4, but has yet to unlock it * Haruki's energy is hard to register for those with extrasensory abilities due to his lineage * his real name Totoma is derived from tomato * Haruki is much weaker than he should be due to the incident that occurred in his childhood Pictures Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5